


《情有独钟》chapter 11

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [11]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 37





	《情有独钟》chapter 11

李东海好久没睡的这么安稳，整夜没有做梦，一直被紧紧抱着。一觉醒来还没睁开眼就感觉到alpha的信息素温柔地围在身边，将他包裹起来。他刚动了一下，额头便落下轻柔的吻。  
“醒了？”  
“嗯…你没去跑步？”李东海懒着睁眼，又往李赫宰怀里钻了钻，贴着人赤裸的胸膛，温热的体温和开始逐渐变快的心跳烘得他脸热。  
李赫宰轻轻的笑，说话时胸膛也发出共振，李东海脸更红了。

“看你睡得香，没舍得走。”

李东海手指蜷缩起来，鸵鸟状缩在李赫宰怀里，只露出红红的耳朵。他已经好久没有过在李赫宰怀里醒来，面前是温热的胸膛，被大手缓缓地上下抚摸后背，慢慢又困意袭来。他懒洋洋打了个哈欠，嘟囔着你不许走，又睡着了。  
李赫宰闻言亲了亲发顶“不走。”  
李东海这才放心，一闭眼睡到中午。

李赫宰果然没走，还是那样躺在床上，单手抱着他有一搭没一搭的拍着，另一手拿着手机。李东海迷迷糊糊地蹭着他撒娇，alpha陪在身边一整晚，他觉得自己像大病初愈一样，一下子来了精神。  
“手机这么好看吗？比我都好看？你宁愿看手机都不看我，好过分。”

李赫宰视线从手机屏上挪开，好，这一看就是睡饱了，都有精力找茬了。他把手机放到一边，先给调皮鬼一个早安吻。  
李东海美滋滋等他亲完，在赤裸的胸膛上开始画圈。  
“陪我过周末的话，我们去约会吧..”他随即想起什么，虎着脸拍了下李赫宰“我们在一起这么久都没有约会过，你为什么不约我？你是不是不喜欢我？你为什么都不想跟我约会？”

李赫宰被迎面而来一大堆问题砸的头晕，从里边艰难地挑出重点面露不解。他们为什么要约会，明明住在一起，跑出去干嘛。  
李东海一下子折腾起来，从被窝里拱起身子跪在床上，带着一身吻痕叽哩哇啦的开始控诉他。  
“哇你这个男人怎么可以这样！你难道都不想跟我约会吗！二人世界！甜甜蜜蜜！好过分啊我们在一起好几个月了你从来都没约我出去过！！”

“不是在一起睡么，约你出去干嘛。”李赫宰跟着坐起来，把被给人披上“连件衣服都不穿，别感冒了。”

李东海啊！的尖叫一声，捂住胸口一副十分伤心的样子。  
“天啊！！你听听你说的这话，原来你只是想睡我！！没有天理了！原来你是这样的人！我可算是看透了！！”

李赫宰颇为好笑，把人拉进怀里“昨晚可是你先扑过来的，让我多疼你。”

李东海扭了几下发现挣不开alpha的桎梏，一副大义勇为赴死就义的表情“看！alpha总是这样撒谎不眨眼！”  
李赫宰挑眉，手从被子里钻进去威胁的摸了摸大腿“那我们回忆一下？”  
李东海立刻噤声，顺便抬手在嘴前给自己比划了一个拉链拉上的动作。

“部队那边我已经打过申请了。”  
李赫宰突然没头没尾地冒出这么一句，李东海愣了一下，什么申请，难不成他们当兵的有个性生活都要汇报？？  
他正被李赫宰抱在身上套衣服，炸着毛从领子里钻出来，顶着呆毛眨眨眼。  
“啊？？”

李赫宰看着眼前的大眼萌娃没忍住，凑过去亲了一口。被李东海嫌弃地捂住嘴“申请什么？”  
没想到他问完李赫宰却皱起眉，不轻不重地拍了下他的屁股，语气竟然还有点委屈“你昨晚答应我了。”  
下一句不许反悔就写在脸上，可能是要面子，没说出来。

李东海满头问号，自己答应什么了。总算知道自己平时耍赖皮的时候李赫宰是什么感觉了，他压根不知道该说什么。李赫宰很少情绪外露，弄得他一下子慌了，生怕自己哪句话说错让人家伤心。  
李赫宰看他实在想不起来，好心提醒。  
“去部队里住，你答应了。”

【愿意跟我去部队吗？】  
【能在一起就好…】

！！！  
李东海一下子跳起来，捂着脸钻进被窝打滚。居然是真的，他还以为是自己做梦，他要跟李赫宰单独住了。  
李赫宰拍拍被子下的一坨“批了就搬家。”

李东海动了动，从被子里钻出来。  
“这种事情哪有那种时候说的！你没有诚意！你那是趁人之危！我都没听到！！”

“可是你答应了。”李赫宰很执着此事，加重语气又强调了一遍。  
李东海往床上一倒，翘着脚耍赖“我不管我没有听到！”  
闻言，李赫宰有些低落。在他看来这是他跟李东海有的第一个家，虽然只是部队里的单间公寓，李东海是不是真的愿意跟他有个家对他来说很重要。李东海难得见到李赫宰这样，像个小孩一样。他吃吃的笑，用脚丫踹了踹独自郁闷的alpha，提醒他这种时候要怎么做，不然等他想明白孩子都有了。  
“再说一遍，不然我才不答应你。”

李赫宰这才明白他的意思，懊恼自己被耍了一回，扑过去压在调皮鬼身上。李东海看着眼前的喉结上下滚动，想起昨晚在自己耳边说话的声音，自己先不好意思起来，扭过头避开视线接触。  
李赫宰扳过人的脸，注视他的眼睛一字一句地问道“你愿意跟我在部队里安家吗？”

哪有人邀请同居说得这么严肃有年代感！李赫宰是活在上个世纪的人吗！！  
然后李东海一边口是心非的嫌弃一边因为害羞满脸通红，原本口齿伶俐的舌头打了结。他本来还想打岔问问多大的房子有没有阳台朝不朝南几室几厅带不带电梯，一对上李赫宰认真的目光一句话说不出，满肚子的恶作剧到嘴边卡住。

“我当然愿意..”李东海垂眸小声道“我想跟你在一起。”  
虽然你连我早上暗示你邀请我出去约会的话都听不懂= =  
李东海挠挠头，真是奇怪，明明李赫宰也不是什么知道风花雪月的人，偏偏随便说什么做什么都能撩到他脸红。

“不能反悔。”李赫宰抱着人认真强调，然后抓着李东海的手握住。  
“我是想要跟你以结婚为目的的。”

李东海很难形容自己的心情，他以为21世纪不会再听到这种像上个世纪电视剧台词一样老套又古板的告白，好像就差一个碎花的门帘外加一台老旧收音机放着运动员进行曲。但他听完还是觉得很感动，鼻子都酸酸的。

真要命。  
该死的爱情可真是让人智商下降。

等两个人穿戴好已经快下午了，李东海挽着李赫宰的胳膊，一路走一路叽叽喳喳，两个人亲昵的走下楼。  
李父坐在沙发上听到动静，抬眼便看到李东海黏在李赫宰身边，乖乖的一阶一阶楼梯走下来，跟平时在家里跑来跑去冒冒失失的样子完全不同。  
他哼了一声，抖抖报纸。  
“终于舍得下来了？还以为长屋里头了呢。”

李赫宰拉着李东海的手坐下，揉揉omega的头发。  
“爸，我准备带东海回部队。”

李父表情明显开始变差，李东海害怕的缩了缩脖子。好像怕李父不够生气，李赫宰安静了几秒又补上一句。  
“已经打过申请了，批下来就搬。”

话音落下，屋内陷入一片沉默。李父慢条斯理地按印子叠好报纸，啪的一声摔在茶几上。李东海吓得一哆嗦，随即被李赫宰搭住手，拇指在手背摩挲几下轻轻握住。  
只听李父不怒自威的声音响起。  
“先斩后奏，能耐了啊。”

“临时想起来的，所以没提前说。”李赫宰一点也没慌，在李父动怒高压的信息素里缓缓放出信息素环住旁边的李东海。木香不急不躁地顶住房内另一个alpha信息素的威压，把李东海小心地护住。他淡淡看着正在生气的父亲，出声提醒。  
“爸，东海是omega。”  
话里意思是说，alpha在omega在场的地方压信息素很没礼貌。李父表情一僵，收回信息素。

“没结婚的omega带进部队里住，亏你想得出来。”李父敲了敲茶几“你本来也是不需要天天跟着下面训练，打个报告就可以正常上下班，以后位置坐的高了，更不用出入训练场。”

“东南亚还有事没了结，不然上面也不会把我调回去。”李赫宰握住omega受惊出汗的小手，低头给小朋友揉揉手心。  
李母听着动静走过来，单手拍了下李父的胳膊，好言劝道。  
“这带进部队里住的大部分都是结了婚的，你本身也是可以回来的，这样影响多不好。你就把东海放在家里，我们还能吃了你的omega不成。”

没想到李赫宰掷地有声“把东海扔在家里他会挨欺负。”  
他这话说完连李东海都愣了一下，唰的一下从脸红到脖子根，嗔怪地瞪alpha一眼。李父李母更是一齐抬眼诧异地看过来，一句到底谁欺负谁就卡在嗓子里即将出口。  
李母掰着手指头给李赫宰细数李东海来他们家以后她损失了多少珍贵花瓶，掉了多少餐具，连家里院子的花草都死了好几盆。越说越激动，李东海一看情势不好，灵机一动，立刻拿出自己最擅长的本事。

李赫宰眉头紧锁，正想着要怎么办好，就听旁边李东海哇的一声哭上了。他赶紧偏头去看，李东海低着头，抽抽搭搭的，眼泪一滴一滴掉到裤子上。眼周红了一圈，不大不小的一声抽泣十分清晰，挂着泪看人可怜兮兮的。  
“对不起…”  
“我总给家里添麻烦…”

“爸，明明是您教我的要善待omega，明明是您说的要宠omega！”  
李赫宰当即就心疼了，想起昨晚小家伙抱着自己衣服睡觉的模样更加心疼。一把抱住李东海在怀里小声哄着，小心给他擦眼泪。  
“乖宝宝，不哭。”

李父颇为头痛，自家儿子怕是被灌迷魂汤了。

李东海之前从来没进过军区，也没怎么见过军区里的兵哥哥，连那些穿着军装的人肩上别着的军衔都不认识。李赫宰把他领进军区以后，告诉他见到谁笑一下打招呼就行了。  
不少人都知道李赫宰把自己订婚的omega领进军区公寓的事，加上李东海搬家从来都是声势浩大，一路遇到不少战友。  
李东海老老实实跟在李赫宰身边，遇见谁都咧开嘴笑一笑，有跟李赫宰关系近的逗他两句，他也不恼，笑眯眯地应了。最后连别的部队的都跑来围观，争先恐后想看看这omega长什么样。  
进公寓楼以后，刚拐过弯，李赫宰便拉着李东海压在墙上。  
“笑什么？”

？  
李东海一拳锤过去“我笑一下怎么了！”

“你对他们笑。”李赫宰蹙眉，李东海笑起来最好看了，嘴唇咧开像只吃到零食的猫咪，乖得忍不住想捏脸。  
刚刚那一路，李东海冲那些人笑完，他们看李东海的眼神都变了，他一看就生闷气。

？？  
李东海更气，又是一拳。  
“那我要对他们哭吗？”

“只许对我笑，你笑起来太好看。”李赫宰撑在李东海头侧的墙上，说话间便吻了下唇。  
“不许给他们看。”

？？？  
李东海翻了个白眼“放屁！明明是你说的笑就可以了！”  
话音刚落被李赫宰拍了下嘴“说几次了，omega不许说这个词。”

李东海气的咬牙切齿，打量半天找不到发泄途径，干脆一口咬在李赫宰手背“烦死你了！神经病！！”

因为要和李东海住在一起，李赫宰只能从部队的宿舍里搬出来，住到军区的边缘地区，远离核心区域。  
这一片的房子是专门给有需要和omega合宿的人住的，每人一间不算太大的单间小公寓，两个人也正正好。  
李东海在屋内走了一圈站在阳台上，伸了个大大的懒腰，心情十分好。能跟李赫宰单独住是最好不过了，省得跟李赫宰父母相处起来无法避免的尴尬，又能经常和alpha在一起，也无所谓房子大小。  
李赫宰收拾好衣柜走过来，从背后抱住他“军区不比外面，没什么意思。”

“不是有你嘛，没关系。”李东海放松身体，靠在李赫宰身上“我们有家了。”  
身后alpha鼻息加重两下，笑着重复道“嗯，我们有家了。”

李赫宰要是知道李东海在他们部队这么受欢迎，打死都不会把李东海带过来的。好胜心极强还活泼的omega来到部队里简直如鱼得水，按李赫宰的话说就是到处沾花惹草，祸害完特种兵就跑到人家服兵役的小士兵堆里玩。  
偏偏李赫宰最近又特别忙，连着几天早出晚归，耳边一直响着李东海又跑去跟谁谁谁干嘛去了，还安排的特别好，行程堪比当红明星。  
今天去找一队比哑铃，明天又去二营宿舍跑步，后天去跟他们部队的小班长夜跑，大后天约了一队的朋友一起吃早饭。李赫宰气的咬牙切齿，在会上连灌了几茶缸的水才平复心情。好死不死的是散会以后杨韬往他茶杯里兑了些茶叶，递过来。  
“哥，这茶败火。”

李赫宰斜睨他一眼“你内涵谁呢？”

杨韬挠挠头，这天热了喝点败火的茶啊？

当得知手下的臭小子们约了李东海一起锻炼，李赫宰终于忍不下去了，他确实管不住李东海，但是手底下自己的兵还是能管的。  
当天的训练结束以后他特意把跟李东海一起玩过的人全都留了下来，晌午太阳正足的时候按在训练场，一个都不许走，饭也不准吃，全部平板支撑。没跟李东海一起玩过的人就在一旁看着，杀鸡儆猴。  
李赫宰抱臂站在空地，一边围着被体罚的人走一边严肃的质问。  
“你们都跟他说什么？”  
他加重语气，冷脸继续审问“都给我说话，跟他讲什么了，是不是破坏我家庭了？！”

被体罚的一排人没人敢吱声，李赫宰虎着脸等了一阵，冲旁边被迫围观的“猴”们扬了下下巴“给他们每人加两块砖。”

李东海发现最近没人敢跟他出去玩了，唯恐避之不及，胆子大的告诉他不要总来找他们，影响不好。胆子小的哆哆嗦嗦给他鞠躬，“大嫂！求求您了放过我们吧！！”  
他问了一圈都没人跟他一起，眼睛一转便想到肯定是李赫宰说什么了。

李赫宰正在办公室里坐着，他最近因为接连不断的会已经疲于训练，从他们这跑出去的独狼至今没灭，反而还有复盘之态，之前的努力算是白费了。  
更何况独狼的儿子已经被他杀了，上次的撞车之后就再也没有动静，这反倒像暴风雨前的宁静。金钟云再三承诺只要李东海离开军区他的人一定会接上保护，就算这样他也总觉得不安。  
正想着，门一下子被撞开，他抬眼看过去，果不其然是自家omega。

“李赫宰！！你是不是不让他们跟我玩了！”李东海大呼小叫的闯进来，劈头盖脸砸下一大堆话。  
“你这个人好过分！！！我就是跟人家一起运动一下！你怎么滥用职权！！”

李赫宰合上笔盖，把小家伙摁在腿上，眯着眼在心里记下一笔，准备明天再收拾一遍。居然敢跟李东海说这些，这不是破坏他家庭是什么。

“他们这么跟你说的？”

“没有！”李东海气鼓鼓，还偷偷瞄李赫宰的军装，难得看他没穿训练服，这样真帅。一分神，语气也软下来，抓着李赫宰的手指把玩。  
“他们都不跟我玩…肯定是你威胁他们了！”

李赫宰耸耸肩“这你怎么能来问我，得去问他们。”

“不是你威逼利诱？？”李东海半信半疑地看他，李赫宰点头，一脸无辜。  
到底是李东海好骗，软着嗓子揪住他的衣领“你前天回来的好晚，肯定公报私仇！我要举报你滥用职权！告诉警察叔叔！”

李赫宰面不改色地哄骗“那天是他们违反纪律，被我罚了。”

李东海一听就明白了，叽哩哇啦的乱叫。  
“哇！！果然！！！他们能违反什么纪律！肯定是你欺负人！黑心坏人终于露出了他的真面目！”

“他们插足别人家庭，该罚。”李赫宰老神在在地接过话头，拿起桌上的杯子喂李东海喝水“一天到晚吵来吵去，喝点水润润嗓子。”

“你嫌我吵？？？”李东海喝了口水继续“你放屁谁跟你结婚！！你不要污蔑我的清白之身！”

“不长记性，omega不许用那个词。”

李东海气呼呼瞪人一眼“别抱我！谁跟你家庭！”

李赫宰轻轻拍了下李东海的后腰“别胡说八道了，晚上陪你吃饭，以后想干嘛找我，不许找别人。”

“有没有天理啊？？我运动都不行？？！”

“运动可以，不许找别人，我陪你。”李赫宰眯着眼瞧人气鼓鼓的小脸“哪种运动都可以。”

说完只见李东海嗖的一下从李赫宰腿上跳下来，吐吐舌头就要跑，被李赫宰一把拉住抱进怀里。  
“刚刚你说，不跟我结婚？都跟我进部队了还想去哪？”

李东海今天格外害羞，主要怪李赫宰这身军装好看，被人抱在怀里就脸热。他听见问话也不吱声，张嘴就咬一口，然后跺跺脚跑了。  
李赫宰大步跟在他后面，走到楼梯间才提高音量唤他“东海，别跑那么快。”

前面扭着小屁股跑的正欢的人一下子停下来，在最后几阶楼梯蹦蹦跳跳等李赫宰走下来，笑嘻嘻地拉着李赫宰的手。  
“你干嘛下来，工作时间不要开小差！”

“有人不是因为我最近没陪他就不想结婚了吗？”李赫宰捏捏身旁机灵鬼鼻尖“晚上我陪你吃饭，下午去玩吧。”

李东海乖乖应声，盘算着在楼下院子的空地玩滑板，只听李赫宰揉揉他的头道“出去的时候注意安全，别自己跑来跑去。”

“是出什么事了吗？”李东海侧目，似乎李赫宰最近总在跟自己说注意安全。  
听到他的问话李赫宰只是含糊过去，说防患于未然。李东海撇嘴，又是不能告诉他的秘密，拖长尾音说自己知道了，一溜烟的跑了。  
李赫宰笑着看他蹦蹦跳跳的背影，想起自己之前收到的短信，来自未知号码，问他最近过得好吗。他当时就一身鸡皮疙瘩，吓得冒出一身汗。  
以前自己一个人什么都不怕，现在身边有人了，什么都开始怕了。李赫宰瞧着人远去的背影长长叹气，他不能失去李东海。

TBC.  
by：玻璃


End file.
